Ontem
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: One-Shot - Quando seu amigo lhe faz um pedido - Tatsuki Pov' - Presente para Sabaku no T.-


**Disclaimer:**Bleach não me pertence e não ganho nada por isso. E se fosse, a Inoue e a Hinamori, não existiriam!

**Ship:**Ichigo/Rukia  
**Classificação:** K |**  
Autora:** Kuchiki'Rukia13

-

Oferecimento: a Lari, por que a fic é única e exclusivamente dela!

* * *

Ontem passou!

Viu só! Já estamos no hoje  
Mas foi um ontem de tanto amor..  
(Ontem - Charlyane Mirielle)

* * *

**Ontem –**

Talvez no começo eu não tenha entendido o porquê da mudança drástica que aconteceu com o Ichigo, mas o tempo me fez entender.

Parece que foi ontem, que eu treinava com ele, e que após o meu primeiro golpe ele saia correndo chorando para o colo de sua mãe.

O que aconteceu com a mãe dele, fez com que ele se reprimisse, e quisesse esconder todos os seus sentimentos atrás daquela mascara de frieza.

Durante anos, eu fui uma das únicas a conversar com ele, logo em seguida veio o Sado, mas contando ele e nada, era quase a mesma coisa.

E também parece que foi ontem, que ele vivia desviando o assunto sobre as coisas, sobre tudo.

Mas depois daquele dia, em que ela chegou à escola, ele mudou. Talvez não ele tenha percebido a mudança, mas não há como não reparar.

Ele sorria algumas vezes, ficava muito mais nervoso em outras, mas dava para perceber que ele estava feliz, de certa forma.

Foi então que eu comecei a ver que não era ele quando ele estava daquela forma 'conquistador barato', quando ele fugia no meio da aula, vestido todo de preto, junto dela, para exterminar aquelas coisas chamadas Hollow.

E quando ela se foi, pareceu que o mundo dele acabou novamente, a mascara de frieza voltou com mais vigor, e foi como se o mundo dele tivesse acabado.

Mas então ele foi buscá-la, mas ela não quis voltar.

Então ele ficou com medo, ele não dizia, mas eu sabia.

Eu sou a única que o conhece, que sabe descobrir os sentimentos que se passam, eu achava que era a única – pelo menos – até que ela voltou.

Então com uma breve conversa, ele voltou a ser o Ichigo que ele era quando ela estava aqui!

Era estranho, - pra mim - ver ele daquele jeito, mas de certa forma era reconfortante, pois com ela por perto ele era feliz.

Mesmo com os dois brigando a cada cinco minutos. Acho que eles se completam, mesmo com o gênio forte dos dois, mesmo com as brigas.

Eu acho que é só tensão que tem entre eles.

Quando perguntamos para a Rukia, ela só faltou morrer tomando o suco. Talvez tenha já alguma coisa entre eles.

Mas o que eu achei estranho foi quando a Inoue sumiu e ele foi atrás dela, e o mais estranho ainda é que a Rukia o apoiou e foi junto. E – juntos – a trouxeram de volta.

Mas logo em seguida eu entendi, eles não sabiam que se amavam ainda!

Então nós – eu – colocamos isso na cabeça deles. Falando que ele gostava dela e que ela gostava dele, disse a Rukia que ele queria se declarar, mas nunca achava o momento certo e falei a mesma coisa para o Ichigo.

E eles acreditaram! Lógico com a ajuda do Sado, quem não acreditaria?

Eu acho que sempre eu soube que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, todos sabiam, até mesmo a Inoue. Mas nós acreditávamos, ela não.

E o tempo passou, as coisas foram acontecendo normalmente, e quando dei por mim, aqui estava eu, recebendo um pedido inusitado.

- E então Tatsuki? – Ichigo me indagou impaciente.

- Você quer mesmo que eu seja madrinha do seu casamento? – eu perguntei, voltando dos meus devaneios.

- Se não quisesse não estaria pedindo – ele me respondeu de forma grosseira, o que eu já tinha acostumado há muito tempo atrás.

- Parece que foi ontem que eu via você sair chorando por um soco meu, agora me que para ser madrinha de seu casamento? – eu o aticei, e vi que como sempre funcionou, uma veia estava saltando em sua testa, e quando ele iria virar para ir embora eu disse. – Lógico que eu aceito ser sua madrinha de casamento!

Então ele esboçou um de seus melhores sorrisos. Aqueles brancos, com todos os dentes. Que há muito não via um como aquele.

* * *

**N/A: **Estou trazendo mais uma fic IchiRuki, pois aqui no FF está em falta! MUUUUITA FALTA!

Em um ano tiveram muito poucas fic's sobre eles.... Espero que gostem

**N/A²: **Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada, mas nada mesmo, apertar o _butão_zinho verde ai em baixo e me deixar feliz, e lembre-se, eu saberei que você leu, e puxarei seu pé se não deixar uma _review_zinha! -q


End file.
